1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to backpack structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn chair caddy apparatus wherein the same is directed to the transport of lawn chairs in an orderly row.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The movement and transport of lawn chairs by individuals is typically a cumbersome procedure as such lawn chairs are of a bulky construction and typically of a lightweight material, wherein the support of the lawn chairs is of greater significance than the transport of the weight associated with such lawn chairs. The prior art indicates the use of backpack structure that may be reconfigured into a chair construction, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,345; 4,938,400; 4,533,151; and 3,997,213.